


Christmas Love Song

by fengwan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan/pseuds/fengwan
Summary: 是A4衍生鸭。三发车 ，其中两发都是胖锤，注意避雷x圣诞快乐啊
Relationships: Brother - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Love Song

“Thor！开一下门！让我们帮你装扮一下房间！”门外闹哄哄的，显然是这队人又为自己花了不少心思。他灌了口酒“门没锁。”阴暗的房间被门口透进来的光线照了个通亮。

“你还真是……狼狈。” Quill停在他面前，跟在他身后的那些人正拿着花花绿绿的小彩灯装点房间。每个人都戴着圣诞帽，Gamora在他床头挂了一一个巨大的袜子。Thor笑着给自己又灌了几口酒。“今天晚上圣诞老人会把你想要的东西塞在袜子里的。"她这么祝愿着“那这个袜子恐怕不够大。装不下他。"所有人都明白那个"他"是谁。能击垮Thor最后一道防线的人。只有邪神了。

这是终结之战后的第一个节日。他却一直颓废到现在。五年前的一个失手，让他愧疚了五年。如今他们挽回了一切，而雷神。早就失去了从前的光辉。他们的家人全回来了。那他的呢。在刚刚失去家园和父亲的悲痛下，又失去了他的挚爱。他心知那个小骗子不会再回来。不会有一天再站在他面前对他说"surprise"。酒精麻痹了他的神经， 恍惚中他多次见到了Loki。明知是梦，但不愿意醒来。"Thor。我们希望你走出来。要不要和我们去嗨一下?今天可是平安夜! "Quill不愿被他的消极所影响，提高了音量，惹得正在往圣诞树.上挂礼物的几个人都回头看了他一眼。“不了。我一个人就好。"Thor整个人都陷在沙发中，脚边全是空的玻璃瓶。他们都叹着气，帮曾经的王收拾着残局，并送上了祝愿，只是些希望他早点走出阴霾的话语。走在最后的人在他面前站了一会。"I know you feel。绝望与无尽的悲伤。"Thor抬头，他暗淡的神色没什么变化，注视着眼前这个有两根触须的小姑娘。“我不是个合格的哥哥。也不是合格的恋人。"门口有人在催促她，她在胸口画了个十字"上帝会祝福你的。平安夜快乐。"门被轻轻带上。他带着笑意接着狂暴的喝着能麻醉自己的饮料，那笑，是在笑自己。倦意逐渐上来 眼前那些斑驳的灯影变得愈发模糊不清。

他缓缓睁开眼睛。这个地方好眼熟..闪电宫!他不是在宇宙中吗?怎么会突然。Thor从柔软的床，上弹起来。他开始怀疑自己是在做梦。 所以。他的梦是。一切都没发生过的阿斯嘉德。看着镜子中意气风发的长发男人,好怀念那个时候的身材。Thor摸了摸硬邦邦的腹肌，伸手招来了妙尔尼尔，甩了几下锤子。熟悉的感觉。在酒精的催化下，他见过无数个有Loki的梦。但是从来没有一个，是关于家的。这个字眼在他心中一下子变得陌生。轻轻推开门，Thor在走廊里到处乱逛,而那个背影让他不禁红了眼眶。....端庄的女人回头看着他走过来，然后摸了摸比自己高一截金色脑袋"你做噩梦了吗? Thor ?”母亲没有认出他。没有像之前他回到过去那样认出他。果然是梦。他不禁一阵惘然。在Frigga奇怪的眼神下点点头。“母亲....Loki在哪? "这让众神之母愈发奇怪了，她这两个孩子一直都是如水火般从不相容，一个擅长于粗暴的打斗，而她很宠的小儿子，则是一个很棒的魔法师。并且有一张恶毒的嘴。他们常常吵的不可开交，完全没有小时候腻在一起的样子了。现如今Thor问的问题实在有些怪"他啊，这几天一直泡在书房呢。"Thor若有所思的转身走了几步，又猛然回头抱住了他的母亲。是梦的话。就把想做的全做了吧。我很想你啊。母亲。

“雷神阁下...Thor挥挥手打断了卫兵的话，也难怪了,他在书房门前站了好一会儿了。他有点迫不及待想进去。因为里面是他最爱的人。但是根据刚才母亲的反应。这个时候应该是他们关系最不好的时期。这样贸然进去指不定会和Loki打起来。罢了，进去就进去。再多犹豫一会，他就没有机会做那些事情了。

“Lo...…"刚想说出话，却一下子咽了下去。Thor分明的看见他的弟弟躺在一堆凌乱的书籍中睡的正香甜。又怎忍小打搅。他无声的示意守卫关上门然后离开。自己悄然接近熟睡的人，看着一头温柔弯曲的黑发披散在肩，胸膛均匀的一起一伏。Thor慢慢俯下身子，轻柔的吻住淡粉的薄  
唇，撬开牙关，含着那柔软湿滑的舌头吮吸缠绕。浓密的睫毛颤动了两下，然后睁开。先是震惊，随后看清了吻自己的人是谁,伸手环住了他的脖颈，加深这个吻。宁静的书房里传来"啧啧"的水声，Loki因为缺氧而奋力推开了Thor，大口大口的喘气。他伸手抹去两人分开时拉扯出的银丝。垂下眸子不知在想些什么。".Loki……我……”“闭嘴。要做就别墨迹了。”黑发男人不耐烦打断他，在悄悄抱怨这衣物太过繁琐。“为什么不用魔法直接去除掉。"Loki的手一顿“谁会学这么变态的咒语。"害，别说，你以后还真学了，口是心非的家伙。Thor不动声色的看着那具白嫩的躯体暴露在自己面前。喉结滚动了一下，上上下下的把他打量了一番，用那带着薄茧的指腹捏住了胸前淡粉色的肉粒。Loki配合他的举动，轻叫一声，裤子只扯下一半，却不得不住手篡紧尽剩的布料，难以自禁的偏过头，Thor把他脸红的样子尽收入眼底。他松开掐着乳尖的手，单手别过尖瘦的下巴，深深吻上去。另一只手探向未经人事的穴口。“嘶....”Thor舔了舔被咬的下唇，把只能伸入一个指关节的手抽了回来。看着眼角微红的人，把手指当着他的面舔湿。在仙宫小王子的震惊之际骨节分明的手指上泛着水光，饱含深情的蓝眼睛始终注视着那汪汨汨清泉，无声的安慰他。“有...点奇经.... ."裤子还挂在膝下，恰好把修长的腿束缚在了一起,让Loki如同待宰的鱼一样手足无措抓着对方胳膊。Thor还在费劲的给他做扩张，没办法。谁让他这个弟弟还是处子身呢。也不知道这个梦何时能醒。一瞬间的失神，导致他手下没控制好力度，圆润的指甲重重刮过内壁。Loki的声音又提高了一个度，强行将他唤了回来。“啊嗯... ！Thor！……"他伸手拉扯住那脑后的那团金发。被唤的人眸色一沉，把手抽回，掰开他的腿一个挺身"吡啦"一声，那挂在膝间的裤子瞬间被撕开。这一下子痛的Loki紧紧抱住了他，指甲在软甲上留下一道道痕迹。谁又知道。在这个安宁的早晨，odin的王位继承人正在书房压着他的养弟操干着。悦耳的呻吟喘息此起彼伏....

再多的美好，不过南柯一梦。

Thor猛的睁开眼，平复了一下心情。不过又是宿醉后的梦境罢了。听着耳边的圣诞歌。阿斯嘉德下雪了吗? "brother....”他低声呢喃细语，唤着他爱人的名字。“Loki……I miss you。 Where ……where are you……”还是没清醒吗?Thor意识不太清楚，眼前被突然涌出的水花蒙的模糊一片，一滴温热的液体悄无声息滴落在手上，他拿手背擦拭着眼睛。一双绿眼睛在阴暗中发出不明的光亮。"Thor”很轻的一声，“哒……哒……”有人在缓缓走近，像猫一样步履轻盈，在地上发出不轻不重的脚步声“Loki... ? "他像筛子般颤抖着挪开手，沙哑的喉咙发出不确定的声音。他害怕，怕这还是梦。“是我。我回来了....哥哥。"Loki肯定了他的想法，给了他久违兄弟一个拥抱。看似的温馨，实则被死死勒在怀中，这种感觉并不好受，更糟糕的是他身上那种酒味，还有...odin在上。这个家伙多就没洗澡了? !但是他不想松手了。他们分开太久了，五年了。好不容易等Thor抱够了,他才强行站住脚 ,刚才他甚至有错觉自己也被灌醉了。Loki定定的注视着他的哥哥，他的爱人，他的王。居然也有这么狼狈的一刻。要是放在以前，他一定会毫不犹豫的嘲笑自家哥哥的。但是这一刹那。 他却心脏骤痛，他那张好口舌此时Loki有一个字也吐不出来。有太多想问。这几年间Thor一直是如此吗?他健社的身材是怎么回事。那个英俊帅气的皇子早已荡然无存。他们没有说一句话。Thor开始不安,因为对方少有的无言。突然覆在唇上熟悉又陌生的柔软让他呆了一下，哦，是Loki在吻他。突如其来的吻打破了心中的忐忑。恋人甜蜜的唇舌正在填补他心中的创伤。那血淋淋的地方正在被魔法修补。

Thor动情的扣着他的后脑勺，将手指插进那头柔顺的黑发中轻抚。还是那么令人爱不释手。Loki离开他，然后开始扯包裹在他身上的衣服，目标明确。“你确定……？Loki。”眼前的人自顾自做着他想做的事情。当然，他从不会听Thor的话。从不会。正如那次，他以为他真的离开的那次。但那次与往常的恶作剧不同。那是因为。LOVE。是爱的魔力。让他心甘情愿这么做。他受不了。受不了看这个金发男人落魄受苦的样子，受不了看那个巨人样的人对他哥哥这么干。但是比起那样。眼前这个颓然堕落的人，才更不是他想看见的吧。

Loki其实有点后悔。因为那些白花花的赘肉，深深刺痛了他的眼睛。他把视线挪开，强行回归了以前的口气“你唯一没变的就是这根阴茎。还是一样的……硕大。”他边说着边用手套弄那根巨物，直到它在手中变得硬挺“你一点没变，Loki。"Thor哑然失笑。“那又如何。"他满不在乎的打了个响指，一下除尽了身上所有装饰品，然后半跪在Thor腿上勾着他的脖子索吻“好好受着。这次我在上面。”闻言，Thor便凑过去吻他，手却不动声色的拍了几下挺翘的臀部。满意的瞥见那白嫩的肉在弹回来的同时变成了粉红色。

苦涩辛辣的味道在舌尖蔓延，Loki忍不住微皱了眉，这东西比起仙宫的佳酿差太多。Thor怎么会喜欢上这种东西。其实他知道。Thor一直在变，一直在成长。这些也许只是成长的代价罢了。他不否定他很在意这些。在诸神黄昏之后。他们只有，也只剩下了彼此。Loki强迫自己不再去想这些，专心致志的侍奉Thor。说是侍奉,不如说他是想自己爽。毕竟现在跪在兄长腿上一面抚慰自己的阴茎，一面扯着对方的手指往后面塞的，可是他自己。所以Loki完全把他当成情趣用品了? Thor黑着脸用手指“咕啾咕啾"的捣弄湿软的内里，迫使眼前风骚的男人发出断断续续的娇吟“淫荡的家伙....”Thor抽出手,把双臂搁在沙发扶手上,示意他做他想做的。Loki不得不为 了填补那磨人的空虚感停下手淫。修长的手指抓出了那根粗大，发出一声赞许的喘息。他抬起臀，小心的让那个巨物抵在隐秘的孔洞，然后缓缓往下坐。“恩……~”勾人心魄的尾音挠的Thor心痒痒，觉得他的动作慢，还伸手在他大腿上按了一下，就那一下，让Loki彻底软了腰。“怎么样……？还有力气吗？”Thor关切的目光让他想拿刀捅人是为什么。他恶狠狠的瞪了对方一样“本来还有……被你这一下就，没了……”“要我帮忙吗？”是幻觉吗，在这句熟悉的话中，Loki看见了一位金发神裔向狼狈不堪的他伸出手，那是个很有趣的经历。邪神探索小魔法时的偶然失败。

“不用。”他倔强的看着对方的眼睛，突然发现了什么似的，摸上那只不属于他的眼睛。“……义眼。”Thor的嘴动了动，还是什么也没说。摸上那胸前两粒红缨，长久未剪的指甲刮着敏感的乳尖，让Loki有种电流般的酥麻感，直冲大脑，抨击他的理智。“别谈那些不开心的。brother……我们才见面没多久……”Thor不太开心的低头含住其中一颗乳珠吮吸舔弄。“阿……让我来……”Thor闻言，咬着肉粒往外扯了一下，激得身上的人剧烈的抖了一下。他淡淡的笑着，靠在沙发上接着享受弟弟的服务“快点啊。”那根粗大的阴茎插在里面好一会了，别说Thor如何，Loki都忍不住的扭动了几下腰，手有点无措的不知道放在哪，看着埋在胸前的人，他心中略有点迟疑，手倒干脆的按在了肩骨上。抬起臀抽离那根涨的紫红的阴茎，然后再猛地坐下，全根没入。“嗯啊……”骑乘体位进的很深，几乎每一下都顶在了那一点。这次的节奏由Loki来掌握，频率随着他逐渐被情欲吞没的理智越来越快。“嗯啊啊啊……你……哈……Thor嗯嗯……摸我……恩……”他遵从本能的喊着挚爱的名字，语毕，那双温暖的手抚上他的阴茎套弄，从顶部的伞状头到那下面半透明的阴囊，全部照顾了一遍。Loki下腹抽搐了一下，便交待在了Thor手上。他脱力的靠在那感受着那股爽劲儿过去。而Thor配合着轻轻向上顶弄，摩擦着内壁延长他高潮的时间，带来一股股微波般的快感。

良久，Loki涣散的意识飞了回来，面色潮红，绿眼睛发着光，Thor还抓着他不断的顶着，但是没用多大力，只是感受湿润的地方绞紧自己。他低喘着，Loki突然离开，从他膝上滑落到地上。跪坐在Thor两腿间。含住了那根阴茎。Thor呼吸一滞，被柔软的口腔包裹的感觉真的是太销魂了……他差点一下没压住自己的枪。“Loki……”被唤的邪神坏心的拨拉着粗大下面沉甸甸囊袋，有技巧的在巨大的柱身上亲吻吮吸，然后把它含进去，Thor忍不住向前挺动了一下腰。让他好含的更深。“呃……”Loki的眼角带着红色，刚才那一下，让这该死的阴茎抵在自己喉咙口了都，还得努力用嘴唇包紧牙，防止磕到。他忍不住抬头瞥了一眼那个家伙。看着泛起情愫的湛蓝大海扬起波浪，他一下子方寸大乱。

“咳咳……咳……”Loki被那股浓稠的白精呛的咳嗽不止。他是得有多禁欲啊。Thor反应过来要去拉他，他躲开了。自己站起来四处环顾了一下。“洗澡去了。脏东西。我可忍不了你身上这股味儿。”

热气迷雾的密闭空间里，Loki正面对面的和Thor挤在一个狭小的浴缸中，拿着一手肥皂泡，在他头上揉搓，把那打结的发丝一点点理顺。用他少有的耐心，专注的把这颗坠落的星星重新点亮。Loki的另一只手拿着花洒，冲洗满头的泡沫，雪白的泡沫顺着他的脖颈往下流淌，流过两人之间，最后打着旋进入了下水道。他的金发还是如此耀眼，使Loki想起许多过往。但他向来不是怀旧的人。只是觉得这身材无比扎眼。Loki堪称虔诚的捧住他的下巴，将吻印在他的额头，眼睑，眉骨。Thor闭着眼睛，感受带着湿意的唇在脸上到处亲吻。他们没有多说任何。关于这几年的事情。或者是对彼此间的思念。只是抱在一团亲吻，像是两只苟延残喘的野兽，凑在一起给对方舔舐伤口，无声的疗伤。一滴水珠落在Thor唇上，他本能的舔了一下唇，咸咸的味道让他不得不打破宁静。“你哭了……？”Loki脸上没什么表情，就连那双幽绿的眸子也是淡然自若的，使他看不出任何。“不。只是水罢了。”Loki放开他，若无其事的坐回去。撒谎，这味道不是眼泪是什么。这大概是Loki撒的所有谎中唯一一个被Thor看穿的了。看破不说破罢了。

Thor神色复杂的看着这个面不改色撒谎的弟弟。他早已习惯性撒谎。谎言从他口中吐出是那么自然。Thor以前可没为这张嘴少吃苦头，他时常被Loki的嘴所欺骗。毕竟是诡计之神。但是现在他清楚的知道那些话意味着什么。看似尖酸刻薄，实则只是希望被注意到吗？他突然擒住那双手，把还呆愣的男人压在浴缸边。“唔……”手中的花洒还未放下，直径冲着Thor的下半身，脊椎骨被边缘硌的生疼，Loki觉得这个姿势再保持会，他就会被硬生生折成两段。好在他懂得自己的心理，赶快的把他翻过来，手指探进了那红肿的小口，这次只随意的捅了几下，就粗暴的将自己送了进去。“阿……”Loki在浴缸边抓了几下，直打滑，他还没稳住身体，又被后面猛烈的抽插顶的向前撞，膝盖不断撞在陶瓷上，使他忍不住流出的泪水。这次他没法掩盖了。肉体交合的“啪啪”声不绝于耳，粗大的肉棒一次次在前列腺上戳刺，不仅是熟悉的快感，还有那种赘肉随着动作晃荡在他背肌的柔软感。这让他哭的更凶，因为这样的Thor让他太过陌生。他需要时间，需要时间去适应这样的他。他哭喊着“Thor……哈……换个……换个姿势恩……停一下啊啊啊……！”金发男人不知道是不是没听见他的话，还是听见了装傻，不但没停下，反而更变本加厉的掐着两块肉，发疯般向前撞，留下了青青紫紫的手指印，这一切都在击垮Loki的心理。不管是那份高傲还是理智，通通被性爱打垮了。只是追寻最原始的兽性去配合Thor对他做的一切，大脑都放空了。直到被硬生生操到高潮，Loki浑身疲软不堪。他真的被折磨的有点虚脱。还好Thor紧随其后的释放在了他体内。不然他大概没死在那紫薯精手里，死在雷神胯下了。

随后，他那温柔的哥哥又回来了。贴心的帮他把那些混合的液体抠出来，清洗干净然后掀开被子把两人一起裹进去。Thor讲故事般的讲述了现在的阿斯嘉德所在的地方。Loki时不时应和两声，语气里都夹杂了疲惫和敷衍。他累极了。Thor自顾自讲了很久，没听见回答就不再说话，在Loki光滑的背上不轻不重的拍着，像是在哄孩子。脑子里也不知道在想些什么。突然注意到了墙角那颗圣诞树。顶端的五角星闪闪发光。他想到了挂在床边的袜子。不用等圣诞老人的礼物了。他想。他已经收到了他最想要的礼物了。Thor把嘴贴在他耳边。

“平安夜快乐。Loki。欢迎回来。”

而他认为睡着了的小家伙突然开口，虽是用着含糊的口吻，但是却异常清楚。“是圣诞节快乐……蠢蛋……”

舱房里的圣诞歌在继续循环着，这带着温暖与爱的颂歌围绕在两人身边。久久不会消散。

END。


End file.
